roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas Reed (Earth-613)
History Early Life Personality Zero is distinguished by his a lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade. He is a very calm, composed, pragmatic and stoic individual. He also seems to be very calm when dealing with various obstacles and can be very sardonic as well as sarcastic at times. He comes off as aloof and occasionally flirtatious; but is admittedly not a very good flirt. Zero has a habit of casually mouthing off, and rarely shows his truly comedic, jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role. Zero takes pride in his appearance and abilities and has been described as being hostile and aggressive towards those who he considers have deeply offended him. In battle, Zero prefers to be purely spontaneous using unexpected movements to counter the opposition. He is very analytical and values surprise as his best strategy. Zero has a superiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him. Sometimes he becomes arrogant and challenges many opponents unprepared, using only the element of surprise, which often leads to his downfall. He takes a laid-back approach regularly in battle against those he finds to be less skilled. Socially, Zero is rather amicable but is not known to mingle too well with those in his age group and has therefor abandoned most forms of emotional attachment. He has made exceptions for teammates like Stigma, Ambrosia, and a few other people he has known in the past. Zero is often confused about his feelings and rarely understands them as his cold and pragmatic demeanor does not comply with emotion; because of this he is prone to mood swings Appearance As Zero, he wears simple dark clothing that matched his black hair, long pants and a purple tunic with black boots with purple buckles going up to his knees. He also wears a purple scarf, matching his belt, sleeves and cape. He also carried a katana with it's sheath connected to a chain attached to his belt. During a brief period, when Zero couldn't control his powers, he grew wings on his back, talons in his fingers, sharp fanged teeth, natural body armor, and using plasma fire to envelope his fists. He has also been known to wear a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a long-sleeve upper garment, baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and a bandana with a mask that conceals the lower half of his face. His footwear consists only of cloth with reinforced metal heels, calf and shin guards. During his brief period as the hero QuikSpeed, Zero wore a white and light green costume with a green domino mask, and later a white full-faced mask with a green cross on it. Powers and Abilities Powers Zero's metabolism is considerably more efficient than a normal human's. *'Shape-shifting:' Zero is a shape-shifter. He can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing; though power is not restricted to just humanoid forms. He originally found it more difficult, but eventually mastered the ability where his control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. He can absorb multiple abilities at once and use them at the same time. However, he occasionally shows difficulty in juggling multiple powers, and his body can be overloaded by absorbing too many at once. Usually he loses his duplicated abilities once out of range of the owner, but theoretically due to the length of time spent with them, his body permanently retains the powers he mimics. *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Zero is able to adapt his body in order to camouflage according to his surroundings, shift his organs to avoid damage, heal from numerous wounds in at least a few minutes, and mimic the textures of metals. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Zero is able to repair and regenerate his body from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. *''Toxin & Disease Resistance:'' He is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. *'Teleportation:' Ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. *'Precognition:' Zero occasionally has precognitive dreams. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' He is a highly skilled combatant capable of taking down armed, unarmed or superpowered foes with his unique abilities in combination with his knowledge of martial arts. *'Expert Marksman' Strength level Zero possesses the normal human strength of a young man of his physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He is capable of using his powers to enhance his strength by mental command. Weaknesses For some time, he was unable to completely control his powers, and Zero was only able to absorb energy along with other powers. Though if the person dies while Zero has possession of their power it stays with him and not only does he take on the abilities of people but he also absorbs their particular weaknesses as well. He can only gain powers through physical contact. As his body´s metabolism is higher than normal humans, he must consume large numbers of calories. Paraphernalia Equipment Zero carries multiple bladed weaponry: daggers, swords, and knives of all kinds. He is most often seen with his katana, who like him does not have a name. He claims that giving his sword a name will unlock its special power. He is also known to carry around a Katar blade on a chain for long distance attacks. Transportation Relationships Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Hypergeusia Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Fencing